


Hannigram in Six Acts

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram in Six Acts

1\. Middle School

Will is the boy that everyone watches when he is being pushed to the ground by Tobias and his cronies. They pity him, of course, feeling the innate need influenced by their favourite superheroes to save him. But one look at the mean sneer on Tobias’ face, they all turn away.

Everyone wants to be Captain America, but no one wants to be that kid from Brooklyn.

Hannibal is the strange transfer student from France. He speaks with an accent, and has this strange aura around him that he exudes with a mysterious confidence. It makes the other children nervous. On his first day, he is told by Mrs. Crawford to take the desk by Will’s. It takes him two minutes to realise that the boy he is assigned to does not meet anyone’s eyes.

They do not become friends instantly. Will does not speak unless spoken to, and Hannibal has yet to fully master the English language. But it doesn’t stop Hannibal from following the smaller boy from class to class, from the moment the first bell rings to the moment school lets out. It annoys Will at first, but when he catches the way Hannibal coolly discourages Tobias from pulling his pants down at gym, he figures that having someone by your side isn’t a bad feeling to have after all.

 

 

 

2\. High School

It is the summer before their senior year. Will is splayed like a starfish on the floor of Hannibal’s living room. The older boy is reading a book in German, lips moving soundlessly as he pronounces the words in his mind.

Winston, the stray they’d adopted last fall, sleeps by the open door leading to the patio. Hannibal’s uncle had left him this house when he went back to Paris after his 16th birthday. For Will, this was more of a home than the house he is living in. Will tries to be irked by the way Hannibal is oh-so mature, how he is so cool and responsible like all the girls (and not too few of their moms) in school like to whisper about, but all his heart can muster up is jealousy at the way the seem to talk about him like a piece of meat hung at the shop front for their perusal.

“Are you going to be reading the whole time?” Will sighs, stretching languidly in the heat.

He hears the dull thud of the thick volume being shut. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Something, I guess.”

Silence falls around them like the snow they desperately wish for. It is comfortable, normal. Eventually Will is aware of the presence looming over him, and he opens his eyes slowly to see Hannibal with his hands on either side of his head.

“May I kiss you?” He asks. His hair falling around them like a thin curtained shield; hiding them from the world.

Trying, and failing to hide the pleasure those words bring him, he replies, brimming with shy happiness. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for a very long time.”

 

 

 

3\. College

Will flops on the battered leather sofa, arms aching from the strain of lifting boxes all afternoon. Feeling his vertebrae pop back into place, he groans.

“Don’t move me. I’m going to sleep here forever.” He mutters, feeling a dip at the cushion under his feet.

“You’re the one who wanted the house in the middle of the country where none of the delivery services deliver to.” Hannibal says, and Will is able to pick out the teasing smile in his voice. “We looked at seven different places that were far closer to the city, but none of them were, as you said, liveable.”

“Did you see the mould on the ceiling in that third house or did you not?” When he receives no reply, he turns onto his front and pushes his feet into Hannibal’s lap. “Not. Liveable.” He smirks.

Hannibal takes one of his feet in hand, digging his thumb into the heel. Will melts instantly at the touch. It is retaliation for his earlier words, but he will not back down. Letting himself be pulled closer by the ankle, he doesn’t stop Hannibal when he leans over to press kisses into the line of his hip that is revealed by his top riding up.

Will pushes himself up, straddling his boyfriend. Tilting his head, he whispers against Hannibal’s ear. “Besides, aren’t you looking forward to ravishing me on every. Single. Surface of this house? With all the land surrounding this house, aren’t you just a little curious as to how loud I can _really_ be?”

Hannibal doesn’t miss a beat; picking him up by the hips, letting their laughter wash over them and fill their home as he takes the stairs up to their room and the single mattress in it.

 

 

 

4\. University (&Work)

It is their worst argument in years. Hannibal would always be the first to apologise even though more than not he is the one that is in the right.

But this time Will knows that there is no forgiving what he has done.

Alana Bloom is a sweet and beautiful girl. She comes in to the pet shop every afternoon after school, and every alternate Saturday when she is free. She is… The first person besides Hannibal to look at him and see beyond their first perceptions.

And Will was tempted.

It was a kiss, only a kiss. But a kiss shared not with his boyfriend it was.

He is a terrible liar, and even more so when it came to Hannibal. Will tells him over dinner and watches as his eyes grow cold, and he stands to leave. He leaves 15 messages, 9 miss calls and numerous voice messages begging for his forgiveness and pleading him to come home. Every second, every minute from the moment Hannibal left and Will wraps himself around Winston’s comforting body, is hell.

As the night wanes and the new day begin to break, he hears the sound of Hannibal’s car. He rises, going to the door to see him coming up the steps. There is brokenness in his eyes, and Will feels a guilt that he knows he will never shake off.

 

 

 

5\. Graduation

They sleep in different rooms and their home is a house.

Will tries and tries, and will never give up. But Hannibal holds a grudge with the best of them and Will has never had to bear the brunt of it. Hannibal keeps to his room, doing his part of the housework and never talking more than that is necessary.

It isn’t until a month before graduation that forgiveness happens.

Will is washing the dishes when he breaks one of the bowls. Unthinking, he picks up one of the shards up, pushing down on it as he throws it into an already full rubbish bin. The pain and blood does not really register until he runs his hand under the water and the blood does not stop gushing. Panicking, he wraps his hand in a nearby tea towel, trying to staunch the bleeding. But as the red seeps through the cream, fear takes hold of his heart.

“Hannibal!” He shouts, desperate, voice shaking. “Hannibal!”

Will tries to remember the sparse first-aid training he received a lifetime ago, but fails to recall anything. Blood drips everywhere, staining the light wood floor and the blue of his jeans. He is not aware of the man by his side until Hannibal takes his hand gently in his, soothing his panic by touch alone.

Hannibal does not leave him. He drives him to the Emergency Room, stays with him through the stitching up of his flesh, the tears. He keeps close even when it is obvious that he is antsy at the sight of the sick and infirmed around him.

Just as Hannibal guides him into the backseat of his car when he is released and doped up with the best that healthcare could offer, Will feels the press of lips on his forehead. It is not quite to absolution he seeks, but for now, it is enough.

 

 

 

6\. And The Rest Of Their Lives

Hannibal opens a practice in the city, and they move to be closer to his office. They keep the house upstate for their weekends, and spend the rest of the week in a gated community. There is enough room for the dog, and Will is content to write his novels under the shade of the tree in their backyard.

They finally talk about Alana, and Will knows that the guilt in his heart will never ever truly go away, but that is his cross to bear. Hannibal looks at him with love, and Will never wants to lose that, or ever come close to that time ever again.

“Hello.” Hannibal drops a kiss onto the crown of his head in greeting. Will smiles, arching his neck for a proper kiss which is promptly given. “How was your day?”

“It was alright. I think Winston needs another visit to the vet, though.” He takes Hannibal’s hand, rubbing a thumb against his wrist. “How was yours?”

Hannibal is quiet. Silently, he digs into the pocket of his jacket and places a blue velvet ring box on the table. “For you.”

Will releases his hold, taking the little box between his palms and opening it. Inside resting on the velvet is a simple band of titanium. He picks it up, examining it closely to discover the inscription underneath.

“Do you mean it?” He says, not trusting himself to say anything else.

Hannibal gets down to one knee, taking the ring from him. Brushing his lips over the back of Will’s left hand, he looks up, meeting his eyes. “With every beat of my heart.”

 

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> The dish thing is an actual thing that happened to me. I was in this kind of fugue state, and I pressed down on a shard of a broken plate. Needless to say I had to spend some time in the ER getting stitched up. I still have the scar on my palm today and there are days that I would wake up and my entire hand would feel numb.
> 
> That's just me, though. :)


End file.
